Pierre Vidal-Naquet
Pierre Vidal-Naquet ( Paris , July 23, 1930 - Nice , 29 July 2006 ) was a French historian of Jewish descent. He specialized in the history of Hellenism but also wrote about other (historical) affairs. During World War II, his parents were in May 1944 by the Gestapo in Marseille arrested and deported to the Nazi - concentration camp Auschwitz where they were murdered. After the war he studied history and worked on issues such as the Greek antiquity , the history of Judaism (including the Holocaust ) and modern history (eg the Algerian War of Independence ). He was a teacher and director of studies related to the École des Hautes Etudes en Sciences Sociales (EHESS). Besides his professional work as a historian, he actively lobbied for human rights , and he turned, therefore, against the action of France in the Algerian War of Independence. With other famous intellectuals such as Michel Foucault and Jean-Marie Dome Nach he signed on 8 February 1971, the manifesto of the Groupe d'information sur les prisons . Also in several other peace organizations he was involved. In July 2003 he took part in a call from Une autre voix juive (the French equivalent of the Dutch-Jewish organization A Different Jewish Voice ) where several French Jews their solidarity with the Palestinians testified. Pierre Vidal-Naquet died a few days after his 76th birthday. Work [ edit ] On Greek antiquity *''La Grèce ancienne - Du myth à la raison'' , with Jean-Pierre Vernant , Le Seuil, coll. Points, 1990 *''La Grèce ancienne - L'espace et le temps'' , with Jean-Pierre Vernant, Le Seuil, coll. Points, 1991 *''La Grèce ancienne - Rites of passage et transgressions'' , with Jean-Pierre Vernant, Le Seuil, coll. Points, 1992 *''Myth Grèce ancienne et tragedy and'' , with Jean-Pierre Vernant, La Découverte, 2000 *''Les Grecs lesson histor Reforms et la Démocratie'' , La Découverte, 2000 *''Œdipe et ses myths'' , with Jean-Pierre Vernant, Complex, 2001 *''Democracy grecque vue d'ailleurs'' , Flammarion, coll. Champs, 2001 *''Le chasseur noir - Formes the pensées et formes de société dans le monde grec'' , La Découverte, 1991 *''Le miroir brise: tragedy athenienne et politique'' , Les Belles Lettres, 2002 (nouvelle edition) *''Travail et esclavage and Grèce ancienne'' , with Jean-Pierre Vernant, Complex, 2002 *''Le monde d'Homère'' , Perrin, 2002 *''Fragments sur l'art antique'' , Agnès Viénot, 2002 *''L'Atlantide. Petite histoire d'un myth platonicien'' , Les Belles Lettres, 2005, ISBN 225138071X . *''Du bon usage de la trahison'' , introduction to translation by Pierre SAVINEL of the Jewish war of Flavius Josephus , Éditions de Minuit, coll. Arguments, 1988 *''Flavius Arrien entre deux mondes'' , analysis à la suite de la traduction par Pierre SAVINEL de l' Histoire d'Alexandre d' Arrien , Éditions de Minuit, coll. Arguments, 1984 *''Économies et sociétés en Grèce ancienne. Periods archaïque et classique'' , with Michel Austin , Armand Colin, 1972 *''Le Bordereau d'ense mence ment dans l'Égypte ptolemaïque'' , Bruxelles, Fondation Reine Élisabeth Égyptologique, 1967 *''Clisthène l'Athenien'' , with P. Lévêque, Les Belles Lettres, 1964 On the Algerian War of Independence *''L'Affaire Audin'' , 1957-1978, Éditions de Minuit, 1989 edition augmentee *''La torture dans la République: essai d'histoire et de politique contemporary'' , 1954-1962, Minuit, 1998 réimpression *''Les crimes de l'armée française en Algérie 1954-1962'' , La Découverte, 2001 inédite de l'author *''La Raison d'État'' . Textes PUBLIES par le Audin Committee, La Découverte, 2002 (nouvelle édition du livre publié en 1962 aux éditions de Minuit) The Jews, the Final Solution and the Holocaust Denial *''Les Assassins de la mémoire'' , Le Seuil, 1995 *''Les Juifs, la mémoire et le présent'' , Le Seuil, 1995 *''La solution finale dans l'histoire'' , Arno Mayer, La Découverte, 2002 About Jean Moulin *''Le trait empoisonne'' , La Découverte, 1993 Memoirs *''Memoirs t.1 - La brisure et l'attentive'' , 1930-1955, Le Seuil, 1998 *''Memoirs t.2 - Le Trouble et la lumiere'' , 1955-1998, Le Seuil, 1998 Category:1930 births Category:2006 deaths